Bonds
by C'est Ma Vie
Summary: Whenever two people cross paths, a bond is formed. It may be fleeting, a thread of silk woven by a spider in the early morning. However, it may be everlasting, a connection between two hearts that makes them one. EdwardxOC, T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character(s) and my plot. Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, duh.

_September 4th, 1920, approximately 10:00 P.M._  
><em>Capri, Italy<em>

Two shrouded figures ghosted across the lifeless ground, weaving between the trees of the forest. The night was scarcely illuminated by the full moon overhead, which was half-obscured by clouds and treetops. If one examined the mysterious couple more closely, it might be said that they moved like predators, although their prey was not yet obvious. Not a sound came from their direction - even their footsteps were undetectable by human ear - but they wordlessly coordinated their paths.

The pair stopped, crouching down and watching a young woman appear from a small gap in the trees. She was one of the few inhabitants of the little town still out of her home, perhaps having taken an evening shopping trip and losing track of time. The couple followed close behind her, escaping her notice. When she paused, either because she sensed their presence, or simply to breathe in the night air, they ceased movement as well and waited - only for a moment. Before she could take another step, one of the figures sprinted forward and, in the blink of an eye, stood in front of the girl. She opened her mouth to talk, to scream, to do _something, _but she was silenced by the other being, who appeared behind her and slipped a hand over her mouth. The first figure leaned down, teeth bared, to her slim throat. The last things her terrified blue eyes glimpsed were fangs, glistening white and razor-sharp.

* * *

><p>When she returned to consciousness, eyes still tightly shut, she was unaware of anything but the overwhelming, excruciating pain. Her veins ran with fire, not blood, and the flames within her danced an erratic tarantella. Her insides were filled with jagged shards of glass which pricked and scraped at her now shockingly pale skin. Her fragile and surprisingly clear mind contemplated, almost satirically, how she could possibly be conscious during such pain. She must be dead already... but then why did she still feel? A part of her told her not to scream, because it would only attract attention, but should she care?<p>

She lifted her eyelids slightly - it was still nighttime - and forced herself to remain silent, although unsure why she must. Broken images of **him** drifted through her shocked psyche. Minutes passed, and she _was_ sure she couldn't hold out much longer without fainting again, or worse.

The torment did not lessen; if anything, it intensified as the minutes stretched into hours. She was becoming more sensitive to the pain, to everything. The whisper of ocean breezes rustling the leaves on the trees, the glinting lights of the stars above her head reflecting on the nearby water. This beauty to which she was so accustomed, yet never failed to inspire awe in her, was not nearly enough to distract her. She wanted silence, blindness, _death_. Yes, death sounded pleasant compared to this cruel awareness of her body being torn apart from the inside.

The girl finally drifted back into the blackness, not knowing where she would end up, but feeling it had to be better than here.

* * *

><p>September 6th, 1920<p>

Bright, natural light invaded her darkness, peeking through her eyelids, but strangely, she was no longer begging for blackness, and welcomed the illumination. The pain had stopped, and the eerie awareness that had penetrated her was still present, but she found she didn't mind it. Every one of her senses was heightened, and as her eyes fluttered open, she took a moment to work out where she was. Trees; she was surrounded by trees. Nothing unusual, as she'd been getting used to living in these forested mountains, but she didn't see her house. Why wasn't she at home, or near it? A memory, strangely blurred in contrast with her sharply clear vision, flashed through her mind: she was attacked on her way home. By who? Or... by what? She had no way of identifying the man - although she knew he was a man - except by his teeth. She had heard legends of vampires in the Old World, and had long since given them up for fairy tales. But... there was no other explanation. The more she thought about it, the plainer it became: she'd been bitten, and thus changed...

Her logical side rejected it. _A vampire? Impossible_. Of course she didn't want to accept that as the truth, because it would mean one of two things; she was dead, or one of these mythical creatures herself.

Not really wanting to contemplate either option, she decided to focus on the things she -could- control. She attempted standing, and found it quite easier than expected. The girl rose gracefully and lightly to her feet, without dizziness or unsteadiness. A couple strands of jet-black hair obscured her view, and in the blink of an eye she reached up a tiny, pale hand to sweep them out of her face. The only remnant of the pain seemed to be a subtle burning in her throat, as if she had not drunk anything in days - and truth be told, she hadn't. Ignoring this anomaly, the girl continued onward.

However, walking forward with a purpose got her nowhere, perhaps even further lost. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to create a sort of mental map of the forest. Instantly, she noticed small movements amongst the trees that she did not before, as if she could sense all the life around her. One with heavier footfalls she could pick out about half a mile north, and she took off swiftly in that direction, hoping it was someone she knew and not some_thing_ she didn't.

She stopped short of a clearing, several hundred feet wide, where a family of deer was grazing. The burning in the back of her throat surged stronger as she watched the defenseless animals. A small voice told her she should feed off the creatures, or she'd starve; a smaller voice said it would be wrong, and repugnant.

Being raised in the city, she hadn't exactly grown up accustomed to wildlife, but her brief time spent here made her fully appreciate nature and its children. Yet, along with the clear mind and odd grace she now possessed seemed to have come a vicious instinct to kill. The first voice, the spokesman of this instinct, was talking again.

_They're just weak animals. Below you, Alessandra. Your needs come before theirs. Attack. It's quite easy. You are strong... much stronger than even the men of this village. If you'd prefer, you could overtake one of them, instead of these deer. _

The girl, Alessandra, shook her head, both in disagreement and an attempt to clear it.

_No? Well then, you have no choice. Your life for theirs. It's simple._

In that moment, she heard the twisted truth in those words, and resolved that for now, she could listen to this demon if it meant survival. In less than a second, she appeared at the male deer's side, and she leant down to the neck, somehow knowing how to extend her fangs and pierce the animal's skin. The buck had no chance to struggle, though she held him in place with two pale hands. She drank her fill and then, feeling much stronger, unlatched her canines and let the animal drop.

The reality of what she had done sunk in a moment later, and her scarlet eyes widened in horror. She stumbled backward before turning around and sprinting away from the clearing, faster than she ever thought possible.

_Sasha, you're a monster now._

**EDIT: **Please review! :D Reviews make me happy and want to write more. I will update as soon as possible, if people are actually interested in this. xD


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I decided that vampires have fangs in this universe, because it's sorta a plot device at some point, and maybe I can just say that the Cullens buy very convincing fake teeth (only to cover their canines, not to cover their whole mouth, because that would obviously cause some speaking issues. :P). So yeah, if you're wondering, that's why. This is fanfiction, I can do what I want. xD

Also, someone reminded me that there is a character in Breaking Dawn named Sasha. This was unintentional, obviously, but I'm not changing it. :P

eep, one more thing. Apparently I didn't make it clear... Sasha is indeed Alessandra's nickname. :P Sorry! Also, there may be some serious formatting issues with this chapter, because I'm updating this from my iPod.

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what, I still don't own Twilight! Are you shocked that I've failed to acquire it since the last chapter? If so, you are suffering from extreme stupidity, and you need to give your doctor a call. Together, we can find a cure. :D

* * *

><p><span>September 7th, 1920<span>

Alessandra Lucienne Romano had a long name, but always went by Sasha, because her mother saw the nickname somewhere and adored it. She never had siblings. She spoke Italian, the language of her birthplace, since she learned to talk, and picked up English quickly during her schooling years in America. She was a very intelligent girl, and her father, a moderately wealthy factory owner, gave his daughter all the opportunities in the world to excel.

Sasha's human life played back in her mind on a constant loop as she neared the coastline. It seemed most of her memories were blurred, as if she was looking through a hazy window into someone else's life. And perhaps it was someone else's life, for in reality, Alessandra Romano no longer existed. Her aunt would never again recognize her, and she had not been a prominent figure in their little town, since she rarely ventured out of the mountains. Now, she was simply Sasha.

_Who's that, though?_ the little voice mocked her. _You've nowhere to go, no place to hide from the person you've become._

Damn voice. It was so unnecessarily poetic.

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath.

She reached the glimmering white sand, feeling it shift beneath her feet even after she stopped running. The newborn vampire knew if she swam in the right direction for long enough, she would eventually reach the mainland. Ignoring the fiery thirst that was slowly growing again, Sasha suspected she could swim the entire length of the Tyrrhenian Sea without tiring, let alone the small part of it that lay between her and continental _Italia_. With that, she took a deep breath, even though she no longer needed it, and waded into the water.

* * *

><p>Sasha found she could open her eyes underwater; as a human, she had tried once or twice, out of curiosity, and quickly surfaced, eyes stinging. Now, as she dove deeper, she was fascinated to watch creatures of all types swim alongside her, flashing colored fins and swishing tails that glittered in the sun-streaked sea.<p>

_You are distracted, Sasha. Eyes on the ball._

She sighed, causing little streams of bubbles to rise in front of her face, and kicked her feet, allowing herself to glide upwards.

* * *

><p>By now, Sasha had no notion of time, having lost her watch in the forest, but she estimated it had been about three hours when she came across land. The vampiress quickened her pace – she had been drifting lazily in the shallows, thinking – and crawled out of the water. Surprisingly, Sasha felt fatigued as well as thirsty, and she now suspected that her new form did not lend her as much strength as she'd hoped.<p>

_Now, Sasha, did you _really_ expect anything different? You must have swam hundreds of kilometers. Any being on this earth would be exhausted._

The girl found it curious that the demonic voice in her fragile mind, the one leading her astray, was also the voice of reason, even if it was harsh-sounding. Somehow it was all too familiar… but she scolded herself for dwelling on something that only existed within her head.

Sasha sat up on the beach, absentmindedly wringing out her black hair as she reflected upon her situation. She didn't have money or a place to stay, and she had no connections to anyone, save her aunt, and she had at least revisited her house momentarily to scrawl a note. She had attempted to explain without really… _explaining, _so she wrote that she was leaving to pursue a life of her own, but thanked her aunt for taking care of her. It broke Sasha's heart to abandon the one chance she had at a somewhat normal family, but the choice of being normal was stolen from her that night in the woods.

She sighed, thinking bitterly that she would have to make many difficult decisions if she wanted to create a life for herself. First, she resolved to keep her name; she was determined to hold on to that part of herself, and what consequence would it be if someone here knew her true identity?

Reflecting further, Sasha felt rather overwhelmed. She was a teenage girl, and she would forever look like a teenage girl. Her skin apparently sparkled in the sun – a fact she was not exactly thrilled with, but judging from the legends she'd always heard about vampires, she was lucky she could go out in the sunlight at all. She was also not physically intimidating, standing at a very average five feet, five inches, and she was built quite slender, but without a scrap of muscle. So far, she could spot several problems: no one would hire her for any sort of job, and even if they did, could she really restrain her bloodlust around humans? In addition, if she had to defend herself, she would likely end up killing whomever was attacking her, because she never learned any form of self-defense - that would have been improper for a respectable young girl.

_You will learn if you need to learn, Sasha. Be ruthless. Adopt the idea that those around you are nothing but tools, instruments of your success, and you'll find things much easier._

She brushed her forefinger gingerly across the ivory fangs that had sprouted during the change.

"Tools?" she muttered softly, her voice colored with uncertainty. Her mother had brought her up the way she herself was raised, with a strong moral center and a compassionate outlook on the world. It now seemed she faced an impasse; her ethics contradicted those of her inner demon, and she increasingly feared that the demon would win out. For how else would she obtain money but by theft? How else would she survive but by murder?

For now, she chose to put the issue out of her mind and focus on finding civilization. There had to be a town somewhere around here, she mused silently. Standing up swiftly and brushing off the sand that clung to her still-soaked cotton sun dress, she walked on.

* * *

><p><span>September 9th, 1920<span>

_Good morning, Sasha..._

"Mornings are not good," the girl grumbled, burying her head in her hands. Sasha had quickly discovered that sleep was no longer an option, and so she attempted meditation as a substitute. Nevertheless, she always felt strange when night approached, and disoriented when the sun rose, a feeling that was not improved by the intense thirst that was now at the forefront of her mind.

She sat up reluctantly and stretched her arms, glancing around with deep black eyes at the abandoned tenement in which she'd taken refuge. The owners appeared to have vacated it months ago, judging by the thin layer of dust that coated most of the stone floor. However, whoever inhabited it previously left behind a small cot, a single lightbulb (it was dim, but it worked), and what appeared to be a map of the area. Sasha had learned from her walk into town that it was called Termini, and the yellowed map informed her that it was in the Naples region, a fairly populous place.

_Good… this is beneficial for us. As long as you aren't seen, as long as you hunt at night among the shadows, you'll be undetectable._

For once, she agreed with the voice. She could hunt every couple of days, remain inconspicuous, steal a couple wallets, and perhaps use the money she appropriated to brighten up her makeshift home. It may not be the life she wanted for herself – or that her mother had wanted, she reminded herself grimly – but it was all she had.

The young girl spent the rest of the day exploring all the rooms of her tenement, finding little of consequence, and waited until the sun was at its lowest point before venturing out into the twilight.

As she strolled along the dirt road underneath the darkening sky, she felt as if she herself was being hunted - as though, strangely, someone knew who she was and decided to follow her. Quickening her pace, she chanced a look over her shoulder and breathed a barely audible sigh of relief. The street was empty behind her.

However, she needed to find _someone, _someone she could easily subdue and feed from. The bloodlust clouded her mind, and the demon's ever-present voice grew louder.

_This will be your first test, Sasha... and your first taste of human blood. Don't waste time with formalities like making your victim unconscious... _

Although she knew it would attract attention from whomever might be left on the streets, and the victim would feel more pain if she left them awake, she was finding it harder and harder to implement any sort of morals in her decisions. Was she losing herself?

"No," she said firmly, responding to the demon aloud. "I'm not a bad person. And I won't risk being discovered because you're too impatient."

_Ah, finally taking charge, are we? You're insane, you know. Speaking to the devil inside your pretty little head._

Sasha growled softly, ignoring the voice as she spotted a man hurriedly striding across the road and down a side path. Looking from right to left and assuring herself that no one else was around (she still hadn't entirely shaken the feeling of being watched), she fell in step behind the unfortunate man, as if a shadow. He did not falter as she advanced, and she heard the slightest of gasps before he turned to face her.

_Too late,_ she thought with a twinge of sympathy - her fangs were an inch from his neck, and she closed the distance in the blink of an eye.

He struggled at first, but as she drank profusely, his body went limp, and her eyes lightened from deep, glittering black to brilliant crimson. She detached her fangs from the man's neck, allowing him to fall easily into her arms as though he weighed little more than a doll. The twin gashes in his throat had already sealed, she assumed with venom, and for a brief moment she feared he would be a vampire.

_No, he's dead. You drank him dry, my dear. To change one the way you have been changed, blood must be drained until just before the last drop... one needs restraint._

Sasha nodded once in response, then reached into the man's coat pocket, pulling out an expensive-looking wallet.

"Ooh, well, you were important," she joked aloud. Seconds later, she began to worry again. Wouldn't he be missed? What would she do with the body? Scanning the area in one-eighth the time it would have taken a human, she spotted a cemetery far down the road.

_It'll have to do,_she thought grimly, _At least he'll have a somewhat proper burial._

She hoisted the body over her shoulder and, deciding to forego walking, sprinted to her destination. She was continuously amazed by the speed she could achieve in her new form, and it seemed only seconds before she arrived.

She located a spot between two wide-spaced tombstones and went to work, digging into the soft dirt with her fingernails. She and her aunt often spent entire days out in their modest garden, so the task was nothing new. With her newfound strength and swiftness, she had a decent-sized hole within the hour.

_Is this the price I pay for becoming a soulless killer?_ she mused as she placed the man's body in the makeshift tomb and began tossing handfuls of dirt back into the chasm. _Digging graves for my helpless victims?_

She found that a sense of humor helped her cope; otherwise, she feared her mind would collapse.

_How delightfully dark, Sasha. You're catching on, aren't you?_

Before she could reply, another voice, soft and chillingly calm, reached her ears."

Ciao, ragazza. Would you please come with me?

She slowly craned her neck back to search for the source, her gaze falling on a tall, pale man with eyes very much like her own - scarlet, ferocious, coldly intelligent.

"If necessary, I will use force, ragazza."

Already, she was strategizing. _It's not likely I can outrun him straight on, but if I take him by surprise I can probably get away in a different direction._

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Sasha said aloud, falsely calm as she took a minuscule step away from the man. The vampire - for by now she had guessed as much - shook his head.

"All in due time, signoretta."

In a split second, she made her decision, and started running. He, however, was apparently much faster than her, and not only caught up with her, but slammed her to the ground.

_Can I even fall unconscious?_ was her last thought before total - and annoyingly familiar - blackness surrounded her.

September 12th, 1920

The stranger's run was so seamless - even while experiencing it thrown across his shoulder - that once Sasha was "awake" again, she was able to drift into a calm, meditative state, only jolting out of it when he stopped suddenly and dropped her on a stone floor.

She kept her eyes tightly shut, hoping whoever she'd been brought to was a friend to her - or at the very least, not an enemy.

"Rise, girl."

Sasha did not move a muscle as she listened closely to the reverberations of the voice. She was in a large room, likely one that was made completely of stone. The man's voice was regal and powerful, but with a soft, inviting quality.

"I will ask you again. Please stand up. They tell me you speak English, or were they making up stories, ragazza?"

She rose uncertainly, her eyes flashing open. Once again, she detected the subtle burning in the back of her throat, and once again she ignored it.

"No... I speak English," she muttered, facing the man. He was marble, statuesque, but with long white hair one would associate with great age.

"Oh, wonderful!" he replied, clapping his hands together and looking overjoyed. "We, of course, are fluent in many tongues. If one wishes to keep order, one must know their subjects and the places they come from."

_Subjects?_she repeated silently, but her doll-like face remained smooth, belying her confusion._I need to find out where I am and who these people are... now._

"Could someone please tell me why I'm here? And, um... where 'here' is?"

The white-haired man nodded, turning gracefully on his heel and ascending a marble platform on which three thrones were placed in a line. Two of them were occupied by other vampires, both with black hair and breathtaking but hardened features. Her host took his place in the center, stretching his arms in a sweeping motion.

"I am Aro. Welcome to Volterra, Alessandra."

A/N: In case you didn't notice, I am crap at writing scenes where she kills someone. -.- Other than that, I hope you like it!

REVIEW PLZ? ;D You get cookies. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm not sure I'm happy with this *super long -.-* chapter (I might go back and make some minor revisions later), but I have to update soon or you might all lose interest. xD All… whatever, five of you. :P It's cool! I'll take what I can get, and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and favorite!**_

Chapter 2 

"H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered, wrapping her slender arms around herself in an effort to stop shaking.

Aro chuckled gently, and when he replied, it was with the soft tone of an adult explaining something to a child. "Oh, caramia, I know a great deal about you."

Sasha narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, the demon finally urging her to speak up. "Wouldn't it only be fair, then, if I knew a little more about you?"

Her host nodded. "I was just getting to that," Aro said with a light smile. "I am the leader of the Volturi, the law enforcement of the vampire world. Our job is to ensure that our existence as a species is not revealed to humans. We carry out such duties with diligence, which include regulating the creation of, and training any and all, newborn vampires. Which is what you are, my dear Alessandra, and why you are here."

Sasha raised a timid hand, her burst of courage dissipated. "If I may, Aro... I'm usually called Sasha, if you wouldn't mind," she muttered.

The elder vampire nodded. "But of course... my my, you are readable. Shy, as well. These are things we will fix, though, Sasha. Don't fret. First, however..."

He trailed off and his eyes drifted to Sasha's left. She turned and nearly stumbled backwards - bound in ropes, laying on the stone floor as she had been, were the two men who ambushed her. The vampires who were responsible for her fate. An animalistic growl escaped her lips, her scarlet eyes dark.

Aro turned back to the men on either side of him and nodded. "Take care of them... they have clearly shown poor control."

He returned to his throne before gasping. "Ah, wait! Caius, Marcus, not yet. I have a question for these... unfortunate men."

One of them looked up, his face a mass of scars. How had Sasha not remembered such distinctive features?

"Ti devo nessuna spiegazione. Uccidimi adesso o mi lasci andare."

_(I owe you no explanations. Kill me now or let me go. A/N, this may not be exactly translated perfectly because I am a failure. :P) _

Aro shook his head. "Ah, but this is an easy one. It was you that attacked this girl, was it not?"

A small nod, and he continued. "Did you stop yourself from killing her, or was it your friend?"

The man scowled deeply. "My English is not so good... but I can tell you this. I wanted to kill her... When this is happening, I am very hungry. My 'friend', so you call him, is oddly saying 'animals-only' blood for him, but he agrees to help me with my hunts. While I am drinking, he changes his mind and pulls me away. 'No,' he says. 'You will regret this. She is very young, and her family will be devastated.' I agree, but I am still needing to feed, so we go down to the village and attack many others instead."

Aro smirked at the man. "And that is why you and your companion are here today. You have risked the discovery of our kind, and targeted victims that would be noticed if they disappeared, not to mention your total disregard for the consequences of your actions."

He gestured once more to the pair, looking pointedly at Caius and Marcus. "Now."

The two black-haired vampires got up swiftly and strode towards the men on the floor, who did not flinch nor try to run. Sasha noted that fear seemed to be the main instrument of control in the Volturi, and it would likely be very foolish to attempt resistance.

Aro tapped her on the shoulder and said kindly, "You may want to cover your eyes, dear."

Sasha looked curiously at the man, and he nodded towards Caius and Marcus. "The way we deal with criminals here is the only effective way to kill a vampire: beheading them and burning the body. Some would not consider this a pleasant sight."

Sasha squeezed her eyes shut as she heard low growling to her left and a sharp gasp, then sudden silence. She detected the stroke of a match and the crackle of fire, and she began to feel somewhat sick. Was what they did so horrible that they deserved to die? And if it was... she deserved it too. She was condemned to the same fate, taking the lives of others in order to survive.

A few minutes passed, and the girl opened her vermillion eyes, averting them carefully from the roaring fire.

"Now then," Aro said calmly. "It is time for you to learn your purpose here. One of our most important laws is the one regarding newborns... we cannot allow you to live among humans if you are not trained. You will learn to hunt discreetly, to control your bloodlust, and to utilize your enhanced abilities. I wonder... have you noticed any unique talents besides strength, speed, and heightened senses?"

Sasha shook her head.

"Never mind then. Perhaps we will come across them during your time here. I must warn you, my dear, we are not as merciful as we may seem. In the short time I have observed your behavior, you seem far too innocent for murder... that is a quality that will quickly disappear."

Sasha kept her face smooth and unreadable as she listened. She had no idea what was to come, but her options were few; she could do no more than accept it.

A rustle from behind the curtains caught her eye as Aro continued, "Here is your trainer. She will ensure you are ready."

The young vampire watched as a tiny girl with short brown hair, dark red eyes, and porcelain skin stepped out onto the marble floor. "Hello, Sasha. My name is Jane."

* * *

><p><span>March 27th, 1921 <span>

"One last time... what is your name?"

"Sasha Grace Daniels." No pause this time.

"What is your purpose?"

"To survive."

"Where are you going after this?"

"Juneau, Alaska."

"What is your life story?"

Sasha hesitated, her fingers raking across the faint scar that trailed down the right corner of her cupid's-bow lips.

A quiet, "Sasha? Did you... forget, dear?" accompanied by a sweet smile from Jane, and she pressed on.

"I'm seventeen years old." Technically the truth.

"I was born and raised in Washington, and my parents died in a car crash." Both lies.

"I moved to Alaska because I love the cold, but I keep to myself mostly." Technically the truth.

"The scar is from a boating accident, but that's as much as I'll say about it. I have no living family, except my cousin Elena, who moved to Alaska a year ago." All lies.

_They always say to put a little bit of truth in every lie... makes it easier to tell. _

Aro clapped at the end, while the other Volturi members stayed silent. He always was the best audience member.

"Excellent! You have practiced well. One more thing... I want another demonstration. Loretta?"

A terrified-looking human woman emerged from the curtain. She blinked rapidly as she spotted Sasha.

"Hello... don't worry, I won't hurt you," Sasha said soothingly. Her inky hair was perfectly curled, and dark kohl ringed her red eyes - she had recently fed specifically for this demonstration. The overall effect was that of an innocent child or a beautiful, fragile doll. Jane had insisted that this approach would make hunting easier, and utilize her "special" power more effectively. Sasha didn't mind, especially since it took very little effort on her part to maintain the illusion.

Loretta shuddered as Sasha circled her slowly, stopping in front of the human.

"Please... look at me," the vampiress breathed.

Loretta surprisingly obliged, lifting her eyes up to meet Sasha's.

_Bad idea, human. _

Sasha kept contact with the woman's eyes for a full five seconds before she raised a porcelain hand to the woman's trembling arm and breathed out once... just once.

Loretta's eyes rolled wildly back in her head as the shaking intensified,then ceased altogether as she collapsed onto the floor.

This time, both Jane and Aro nodded in approval. "Very nice... I see we _have_ taught you control," Aro said, his eyes falling on the unfortunate woman. "Take her away... she will be fine within the hour. Sasha did not hold her long. Am I correct, young one?"

Sasha nodded, a small smile on her face. "Actaea pachypoda is only fatal if injected in large amounts, and after all, it was just a demonstration. I've had my meal today; why ruin it for someone else?"

Aro chuckled. "Indeed. You have learned much from our organization... including a bolder sense of humor. Now then... this is the last day of your training. Today you make a decision, Alessandra, one you should not make lightly. Do you wish to stay here with us and train the other newborns we will no doubt find" - Sasha laughed here - "or to leave for Alaska now? We would quite enjoy having you here."

The girl shook her head. "I'd best be on my way as soon as possible. I miss Elena, and I don't think I'm cut out for teaching other vampires. I'm still a rookie myself."

The powerful trio nodded their consent, and the white-haired leader smiled kindly at Sasha. Jane would not look at her, however. The training sessions had been... difficult, to say the least, and Jane was not a patient person. Not to mention the younger vampire's scar... but that was another matter entirely, and she put it out of her head for the time being. _If Elena wants to know, I can tell her, at least, can't I? She can be trusted._

The Volturi had provided her with plenty of clothing, some of which she was allowed to take with her, although she had also purchased some heavy fur coats, to make her human appearance believable. Her suitcase was already prepared, so all she had to do was get on a plane and begin a new chapter of her life - if one could even call it a "life" anymore.

_Don't be so picky, Sasha. You're walking, you're talking. Be grateful to the men who turned you and to the Volturi. You owe them everything. Forget about your soul._

Sasha ignored the demon and continued on her way.

* * *

><p><em>Much, <em>_**much**__ later... _

"Okay, tell me again."

Elena sat in her usual spot on the couch... that is, if sprawling across all three cushions counted as sitting.

Sasha sighed, but a good-natured grin adorned her face. "They had golden eyes, there were seven of them, and they were attacking some _caribou_."

Elena laughed raucously, her just-barely too-long bangs falling in her eyes. She brushed them away impatiently and tossed her head, causing the short chocolate-colored bob to stand up at odd ends. "Golden eyes? What the hell, Sasha? Are we in a fairy tale?" she said, her laughter fading into spiraling giggles.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "What, and we're not supernatural? We sparkle, in case you've forgotten."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I haven't had to see that in a while. Thank goodness for this place! No wonder this other coven is here."

The black-haired girl chuckled at her friend and walked to the couch, shoving her playfully so she could sit down. "And then the ones like us, too... the uh, Denali clan."

Elena nodded, sitting up straight and wrinkling her nose. "We're everywhere, aren't we?"

Sasha shrugged, opening one ice-blue eye wide and lifting up what appeared to be a tinted contact lens, under which her irises were distinctly red. "You might never know if there were more of us, though."

Elena's deep brown eyes now also seemed suspect, and, indeed, she took off her lenses as well, skipping over to the area that served as the bathroom and placing them in a small container.

"Well, we're done being around the humans for today, so I'm done playing dress-up."

Sasha shrugged, carefully nudging her own contact back into place, and strode to the bedroom that the two girls shared; although they didn't sleep, it was a good place to meditate or relax, and the house Elena bought already had beds. "I like wearing them... they're really close to what my eyes were like as a human."

It was Elena's turn to arch an eyebrow as she followed Sasha. "How can you remember that?"

The darker-haired vampire narrowed her eyes as she considered the question.

"I... don't really know. Some memories are a lot clearer than others. Like today, when I saw those golden-eyed vampires, I thought..."

Her friend looked interestedly at her as she trailed off, but Sasha shook her head. "Never mind."

_It couldn't be... he died before you even moved. It's incredibly unlikely that he would not only have lived through it, but was changed and is now in the same location as you. Stop your ridiculousness. _

"Well, the last part isn't that unlikely," Sasha began, but Elena blinked at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," was her only reply as she climbed into bed.

_You still haven't told her. She must think you're insane. She knows about your toxikinesis, and she knows what really happened to your face. But you can't tell her about me? Your own personal devil? She's had years more experience than you, and you've known her almost sixty years. I thought we'd squashed your naïveté, Sasha. _

"I'm gonna get some pretend-sleep, okay, El? Night," Sasha murmured with a reassuring smile. _No. What you just saw was perfectly normal,_ she silently continued. _Don't worry about me._

Elena nodded, the incident seemingly forgotten save for a shrug of the shoulders, and lay on her own bed, across from Sasha's.

The inky-haired girl enjoyed rifling through memories in her "sleep", and today's glimpse of a half-remembered dream brought one into clear focus.

* * *

><p><em>The leaves on the trees were just beginning to change. The view from his room was breathtaking; Sasha loved the dazzling colors that accompanied the slight chill and earlier sunsets of autumn in Chicago. She arrived with a smile today, for she brought a little piece of autumn with her in the bag draped across her shoulder. <em>

_"Knock knock!" she said brightly, rapping her knuckles lightly on the wooden __door. A weak smile and a wave was her response, and she walked, almost danced, into the little room, taking her usual place in the chair across from his bed._

_"Not too close, now, Sasha. Just because you're apparently immune as of now doesn't mean you should take any unnecessary risks." Dr. Carlisle Cullen had warned her at the desk many times – and many days after - and she had replied, "And that's why I'm so grateful that you're allowing me to visit at all. I'll be careful." _

_"How are you feeling?" _

_Edward smiled wider this time, shrugging nonchalantly. "Could be better," he chuckled. "What about you? Are exams very difficult this year? I wish I could be there..." _

_Sasha laughed lightly, her blue eyes sparkling. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure they'll give you an opportunity to catch up. And hey, if you don't ever come back, they'll _definitely_ forgive you for not turning in your homework." _

_Edward played along, feigning shock. "That's all you can say? If I die, I won't have to complete my assignments? Well, Miss Sasha, I do believe I'm offended." _

_The girl's charming face was suddenly very serious. "Why, I certainly didn't mean to imply I wouldn't miss you, or make any jokes at all on the manner of your health. Do forgive me, sir?" _

_A second passed before grins cracked on both faces, and the two friends were laughing in equal intensity. Sasha had known him long enough - indeed, since fourth grade - to know that her jokes usually made things easier to handle. _

_"Ah, you know I'm joking, Edward. Lighten up," she teased. Then, remembering her bag, her eyes lit up. "Oh! I've only just recalled... I have something for you!" _

_Edward sat up straighter in the bed, looking curiously at Sasha. "Do you? Well, I can only imagine the scope of such a gift! Bring it forth!" he said, still laughing. _

_Sasha smiled genuinely as she pulled out a seemingly blank sheet of paper and held it behind her back. "Guess what it is?" _

_The bronze-haired boy arched an eyebrow as he pretended to think deeply. "Hmm... well, it looked like a piece of paper, and it fits behind your back, so I'm going to guess... a new car?" _

_His dazzling grin faltered slightly as Sasha playfully slapped his shoulder. _

_"Ow! Was that necessary?" _

_The girl giggled and replied, "Of course!" before revealing her gift with a suddenly shy smile. A dizzying array of colors - delicate golds, fiery reds, and soft oranges - spiraled across the page; it appeared to be a sketch of a maple tree, its leaves transformed for fall. Bright, warm tones in patterns and shapes filled the paper completely, and on the bottom, scrawled in a small, elegant hand, were the words, "Please get well soon, so you can come see these for yourself! Sasha." _

_Edward exhaled slowly as his green eyes raked over the drawing. "It's lovely," he muttered, his eyes lingering on her signature. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. _

_"Sasha, can I tell you something? I understand you weren't serious earlier, and I do appreciate you trying to lift my spirits, but the fact is that I may _not_ have much longer here." _

_Ice blue eyes dimmed to dull steel as she realized the impact of his words. He was most likely right, and no amount of teasing could delay his possible fate. Only medical assistance would make any difference, a matter she had discussed profusely with Dr. Cullen. _

_"Is there any hope for him?" she had asked him the first time she was allowed to visit. _

_"There's no way of knowing," he had responded, his honey-colored eyes troubled. "Especially so early into the sickness. Your father... he lasted much longer than we dared to hope, do you remember?" _

_Sasha nodded, looking down at the carpet. Her father had passed in the first _

_wave of the influenza, and her mother was looking weaker, along with Edward. She now visited her mother every day, and Edward every other. No one was quite sure how she had managed not to fall ill, but she remained healthy as her friends and family grew sicker. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Carlisle said, a grimace on his __impossibly perfect face._

_"No, it's alright. I... I just want to know if you'll be able to do anything for Edward. Or for my mother..." _

_Dr. Cullen's frown deepened. "I will do all I can, but as I said, there is no __way to know for sure."_

_Sasha had thanked the doctor for his help and gone home that day with a little more hope than before. He was a professional and a brilliant man, not to mention caring. Surely things would turn out alright... _

_That was a month ago, and as she stared with wide eyes at her friend, she nodded slowly. "I know... but you know Carlisle. He's really good at what he does. Can you promise me something?" she asked in a low voice. _

_He nodded, and she continued. "Don't ever give up the hope that you might get __better... a life without hope is desolate. Please... I need to know that you __won't give up."_

_Edward looked slightly taken aback at her words, perhaps unaware that she cared the way she did, or shocked at her optimism. "I promise," he replied. _

_Sasha took a deep breath. "That's good. And I had one more thing to tell you... I visited my mother earlier today, and she told me that if she passes on, I'm going to live with my aunt in Italy... I can't stay in America." _

_Edward inhaled sharply, an odd look crossing his face. "I see." _

_Sasha smiled sadly. "But she's still in the hospital, and she might be getting better. We both have some time left here. So, what were you going to tell me?" _

I love you. I've loved you since I was fourteen and you were twelve, but we were in the same grade because you started early and then skipped another grade, because you're so brilliant. I've never told you, because I never found the proper time...

_But he merely shook his head. "It wasn't important." _

_Suddenly, there was another knock on the open door, and Dr. Cullen stuck his head in. "Sasha, it's getting late. Visiting hours are over... would you mind going home, dear?" _

_Sasha nodded mutely, a smile that was just a bit too large plastered on her fair face. _Just a bit too fake. You slipped up, Sasha... you were going to tell him today, and instead you tell him you're leaving?

_Her harsh inner voice rang in her ears as she began the walk home. Yes, she had promised herself she would tell him today, but something about him always made her nervous, too nervous to speak her mind on something so important as this. _As love.

_Back in the hospital, Edward's forest-green eyes lost some of their light, his gaze set on the newly empty chair. _I was going to tell her today.

* * *

><p>Sasha's eyelids fluttered open as the weak sun peeked in through the window. <em>I haven't meditated in years... how could I have wasted that whole night?<em>

She got up, disgruntled, and walked to the bathroom, staring intently at her reflection. A perfect, beautiful porcelain doll stared back at her, but a frown marred her angelic face, the ebony curls were slightly disheveled, and the bright, clear blue eyes were a lie. _Such a lie._ Everything about her was a lie. She was a monster, not a doll... but yes, innocence was once hers. A destroyer, not a creator... but yes, she had once built a friendship. A fighter, not a lover... but yes, she had once loved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Colored soft contact lenses were invented in 1987, and the part where they're in Alaska is at least that late, so this is allowed. xD_**

**_Also... um yeah, this chapter sorta sucks in my opinion. But I'd love to hear yours! Review! :D_**


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, guys, whoever's still with me, I am SOOOO incredibly sorry for waiting this long. School and everything caught up with me, and I hope I still have anyone to read this. :P Also, hope you enjoy! I've been editing this chapter for quite a while; there's still some parts I'm not happy about, but oh well! It needs to be released. xD

Chapter 3

Days passed in their little home, and Sasha tried her utmost to avoid the other coven, because seeing that bronze-haired vampire reminded her so much of her old life — and she could not afford to hope anymore. He did look extraordinarily like Edward Masen, but what were the odds?

Her demon had other ideas. It had always seemed to be sure that Edward was meant to cross her path again (whether as a friend or a foe), and that this man was indeed him. Day and night she was plagued with its incessant voice in the recesses of her cluttered mind. Eventually, as was the case in most situations, she would give in and approach the man. Not only to silence the voice, but also to appease the curious optimism that still hadn't left her entirely.

_Today._ No.

_Tomorrow?_ Maybe.

Tomorrow had come, but when she left the house, having told Elena she was going hunting, the strange coven was nowhere to be found. It seemed they had disappeared without even a footprint left behind.

"Well, we have this place to ourselves again, El," Sasha declared as she slipped back in through the door.

Her friend gave her an odd look. "The freaky golden-eyed ones left?"

Sasha nodded, a slight chuckle escaping at Elena's chosen description. "Yes, and they're not freaks. They're just... different. Although I suppose that's code for 'freak' in most circles, isn't it?" she added dryly, arching a thin brow.

The girls had finally discovered what caused the strange eye coloration - that particular coven subsisted entirely on the blood of animals. Sasha had at some points in her life considered that lifestyle, but the call of human blood was too great. She did suppose, however, that once one adjusted to such a lifestyle, it would be much easier to live among mortals. In fact, these vampires could very well blend in to any place in society, obtain any job...

Her musing was interrupted by a memory, one of the latest she could recall from her human life. A rush of autumn wind, the chiming of bells above a hospital door, and a man's face: beautiful and pale, with jewel-bright eyes that were the most unique color - _gold_.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," she gasped.

(Elena, of course, was now mildly confused, due to the quite common occurrence of an important conversation occurring within her friend's head.)

"El, I'll bet you anything one of those vampires was Carlisle. I've told you about him, right? He took care of my mother and father before they died... and Edward," she finished breathlessly. "So now it has to be... I mean, it's incredible, but that man..."

"...was your crush from your past life, I see," Elena finished playfully.

Sasha grimaced at the brunette. "He wasn't just a crush... I thought I loved him. I never told him I did... but even if he didn't feel the same, it'd still be nice to see an old friend again." _Lies. You never fell out of love with him; you'd be devastated if he didn't return that._

Elena looked at her friend for a moment before clapping her hands together with a sense of finality and standing up from the couch. "Well then, you know what we have to do."

Sasha tilted her head. "What?" she replied, playing along even though she knew vaguely where Elena was heading.

"We're gonna go after this guy! Edward... Masen, isn't it? If you let him get away, you'll never know what might have happened. Regret and all that. Sappy stuff. I'm your friend! I have to save you from that," she continued with a grin.

The black-haired girl frowned thoughtfully. "But they could be anywhere!"

At that, Elena actually laughed. "We're vampires! Tracking, duh!"

Sasha's lily-white face lit up with a smile. "Ah, what the hell. What do we have to lose?"

* * *

><p><span>2005<span>

Reconnaissance Day Seven

"_Sasha_."

"Shh."

"_SASHA._"

"Oh my God. What?"

"There's a spider in the tree!"

"So?"

"So, I hate spiders! Come kill it."

"Really? Can't you kill it yourself? Use your shoe, for goodness' sake."

"Ughh, fine."

A loud _thump_ was heard high in the tree next to Sasha's, and a whispered "Yes!" Sasha rolled her eyes at her friend, returning her gaze to the clearing with a slight giggle. _At least none of the humans can hear her_...

After nearly a month of following the trail Carlisle's coven had left, Sasha and Elena came across a beautiful house in an extremely rainy little town called Forks, Washington. Sasha loved the rain, and Elena was indifferent, but either way, the constant cloudiness enabled the girls to stay hidden. After a few days spent watching from the nearby forest - a task Sasha had frowned upon initially, but eventually agreed to it - the pair had discovered much about the strange coven. They all took the surname Cullen, and the beautiful bronze-haired man was indeed named Edward. Carlisle, the patriarch, had found a mate in Esme, and the other four vampires - Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper - were together as well, creating a sort of family. Strangely, Edward was the sole member of the group without a mate.

The Cullens, sans Carlisle and Esme, were to attend the local high school in two months' time. Upon learning this, Elena had begged Sasha to sign up as well, claiming that it would "change the pace" to go to a normal, human high school. The younger vampire, however, was quick to remind her that a significant number of students would likely go "missing"; when that, unsurprisingly, didn't deter the stubborn Spanish girl, Sasha pointed out that new students were always a novelty in small towns, and that they would be far from unnoticed. Elena grudgingly conceded.

During the course of what Elena liked to call their "recon mission", Sasha had gotten the feeling that the Cullens knew they were being watched. Although the girls' vantage points were far from the house, both Edward and Jasper had glanced back in their direction once or twice, as if they could sense their presence. However, if they could, they didn't acknowledge it, and no confrontation had taken place.

One thing the Volturi had taught her was to keep a sort of mental wall up at all times. The nature of Aro's talent gave them reason to believe that others might possess something similar, so a mental defense system was drilled into every newborn's head. However, this did not deter the voice in Sasha's head, which was once again trying to turn her against herself. Almost constantly she was plagued with doubt, in the form of the demon's harsh tone.

_Why waste your time trying to learn more about him? He won't like you, and he certainly won't ever love you. You're different from him. You kill people. He goes off in the forest and attacks some deer... you're a murderer, and his family is the Forks Pest Control._

She replied silently and calmly at first, but grew more fierce as the voice persisted, and soon her retorts were uttered aloud. Today, she had resolved, she was going to tell Elena.

Sasha was jolted out of her reverie by a rustle of leaves and a flash of white on the ground below. Whoever the intruder was, she thought with a slight frown, he or she was making no effort to conceal their presence. She motioned to Elena, silently indicating what she had seen, and her friend's eyes narrowed as she kept them trained on the forest floor. Minutes passed, perhaps half an hour's time, and the white blur passed again. This time, Sasha could make out human-like features with a shock of bronze hair.

_Edward_.

Abandoning any sense of stealth, she dropped down from her perch, landing somewhat like a cat. Edward, who had stopped at the edge of the forest, turned suddenly.

"Nomad," he said in a low voice - not unfriendly, but guarded. "You have no business being here. This is a protected area."

She tilted her head, a half-smile gracing her features. "We're just passing through... and I assure you, our intentions are honorable." He met her eyes for a fraction of a second, and his brow creased. "What are you? You don't seem human, but..." He gestured to her eyes, which were masked by the contacts she was so fond of.

She laughed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's necessary to blend in... humans don't take well to me, you see."

As she spoke, she gently removed the ice-blue lenses, exposing crimson irises.

He flinched slightly - a human would not have noticed the movement - and nodded. "I do. However, as I said, this area is protected by a treaty. No humans are to be harmed here, so you had better move along."

Sasha inclined her head in consent. "Very well. Elena!" she called, staring up at an apparently empty oak tree. "It's time to go."

Elena jumped down, landing in a small pile of leaves, yet somehow not making a sound. "Oh, what a pity. This place sounds like fun!" she said, mock sadness infiltrating her words. "No killing humans? My goodness, you must get a lot of tourists!"

"Now, Elena, don't be rude. It takes all types, right? We've intruded long enough... Take care, Edward Masen."

Her last word was spoken through gritted teeth, although the tone was as pleasant and polite as everything else. He hadn't recognized her. What was worse, she'd exposed their cover for nothing. _And I told you, didn't I? Worthless. You are worthless_.

Sasha heard a small gasp behind her. "How... how do you know my name?" Edward demanded, and she thought she could detect a note of panic.

"I know your name, and you know mine. Think, Edward. I don't look that different," she replied briskly, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

She could almost picture the cogs working in his mind, and a moment passed before recognition lit up his amber eyes. "Alessandra," he breathed. "Sasha."

She smiled brightly, nodding, and closed the space between them with a brief hug. _Not too long now, don't linger. He's only just recalled who you are._ "Ah, Edward. It has been so long... I thought you would not make it!"

He returned the embrace, then held her at arm's length, chuckling slightly. "Well, I did... but how did you?"

She waved a pale hand in the air. "Now is not the time for details. I just... I can't believe I found you! Oh, now that's an interesting story."

He laughed again, warmer, fuller this time. "Interesting? By your standards? Now I'm _very_ curious."

She giggled in response, and they were in that hospital room again, exchanging banter for what had seemed like the last time. The lights behind their eyes were blinding.

She shook her head, sending her coal-colored waves bouncing, and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm forgetting something. Before we get into stories, I'd like to introduce my good friend and mentor, Elena Suarez." She gestured to the tiny brunette, who swept forward with a bright smile. "Edward Cullen. At last we meet properly. I am sorry about earlier... you caught us off guard." In her tone and mannerisms, one could still detect a bit of the young Spanish girl who had grown up in a different, more sophisticated time.

He nodded, offering a friendly hand, which she shook. "It's nothing. I realize our lifestyle isn't for everyone." Sasha's eyes flickered and her smile dimmed, but both changes in her expression were barely noticeable. "Believe me, I hold nothing but admiration for your choice, Edward, dear."

He gestured to the large white house in the clearing behind him. "Why don't you ladies come inside? I'm sure my family would be delighted to meet you. Or do you have somewhere to be?"

Both girls shrugged, and Elena turned to Sasha with a questioning look. "There aren't any..."

Edward suddenly burst out laughing. "Humans? No, we don't cohabitate."

Elena gave him a blank look. "How did you...?"

"He's a mind reader!" Sasha exclaimed. _Was that why he had known they were there?_ Although she'd kept it up so far, she reminded herself that, now more than ever, there was a need for her mental shield. Revealing too much of herself was a bad thing... _wasn't it?_ She was terrified he would discover what she had become on the inside.

"Guilty," he replied, smiling a crooked smile that, if Sasha had been human, would have made her swoon visibly. She was remembering more and more, with each minute, why she had fallen.

He followed with a curious tilt of the head. "Do you have a talent as well? Either of you?"

Sasha arched a brow, holding out a small, fragile-looking hand with a thoughtful frown. "Mine is difficult to explain, but... if I showed you, you would likely be... unconscious. Or dead," she added with a wry chuckle. "I manipulate plant toxins, both fatal and near-fatal... as far as I know, it can affect vampires, but I'm still getting a handle on it."

Elena sighed. "Mine's a bit showy... I rarely use it. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Edward inclined his head. "Of course."

She chuckled once, her eyelids fluttering closed over fake chocolate irises, and disappeared.

"Did she..." Edward began, but Sasha silenced him with a _Wait!_, spoken in her head - she could utilize his power as long as she controlled the flow of thoughts carefully. _Look down, and listen_.

He detected feather-light footsteps as he watched the leaves jostle around on the forest floor. A human would hear nothing, and only see the disturbance if they were paying careful attention. "She's invisible_... _interesting," he muttered vaguely.

A light tap on his shoulder gave away her position, and he turned. "Very nice, Elena. I understand your ... but would that not be useful in hunting?"

She shook her head thoughtfully. "I give humans a warning... give them a chance to run away. Let them hope..." As she continued to speak, her eyes grew more and more distant, and Sasha cleared her throat. "Edward... are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble for us to visit?"

"Not at all," he insisted, sweeping his hand forward in a welcoming gesture that seemed far too antique for the occasion. Sasha thought so, at any rate, for she gave him the smallest of frowns, muttering, "Crazy old man," as she passed, arm in arm with Elena. He, however, heard the smile in her voice, and followed her to the house, laughing.

Edward

I sat across from her, listening intently, as she told her story. It was entirely new to me, not just to my family, for she was doing an excellent job of blocking me out. They, of course, found everything she said fascinating, as I knew they would, and despite her voiced worries that they'd think her monstrous. Not even simply the content of her speech held me, but also the sound of her voice... silvery, high, musical - it kept me on edge, and drew me in at once. It was an entirely strange, but, were I being honest with myself, not completely new, occurrence. The memories had flooded in when my mind finally made the connection, and they continued to sharpen. Sasha, I now recalled, was astoundingly lovely even as a human, although then it was less defined, less perfect. Perhaps I even missed that imperfection, for flawlessness had been the norm in our family since its inception. Sasha Romano, the little Italian girl who barely spoke English when she arrived, and charmed everyone just the same... she was one of those rare people whose smile would draw attention from all in the vicinity. There was this pure, bright energy within her, about her, around her, and it infiltrated every word, action, and expression she carried out. Even her scent... well, now it was stronger, of course, and exponentially more alluring. I detected something like pineapples, black cherries, and a hint of something dark and floral - perhaps violets. Sugary, dizzying, fabulous.

I realized, of course, that such prose was far too dramatic to describe anyone, the bare truth of it notwithstanding. I supposed such stylistic thoughts were the result of the sheer amount of time I'd had to read. So I resolved to sit in silence, and interjected nothing. I didn't trust myself to speak. My family gave her many opportunities to elaborate, but I merely listened, albeit rapturously.

I caught her eye once, and I heard a worried thought, inescapably directed at me.

_Why aren't you talking? Is something wrong?_

Oh... she'd noticed. She thought... well, never mind. I'd explain later. To reassure her for the moment, I shook my head minutely and watched her breathtaking, ever-so-slightly scarred face become smooth once more, not marred by worry. I noticed, too, the restored absence of thought - she was quite careful around me.

Having an extraordinary capacity for focusing on several things at once, I was able to divert part of my attention towards reflection.

Change... so much had changed. We grew up together, in a more beautiful, exciting, reckless time. The turn of the century... a time of new technology, new fashion, and seemingly very little problems, yet with old-world manners and ideals (which, little did we know at the time, would soon change as well). I had always tried to retain a little of my upbringing, of the polite and reserved behavior I was expected to exhibit. Now that I looked back, albeit through a lens blurred by time, I could plainly see that Sasha was one of the few who ever broke me out of my self-imposed shell. And such vibrancy, dimmed by years of moratoria, could never fully be mine again. I knew it with crushing certainty. We had been young, carefree human beings, drunk on change (and, what neither of us would admit, love), and I was not the brooding, dark individual I considered myself now.

I wondered so fiercely what time had done to _her_, for during her story, both outside and within her mind, all emotions were absent. She, at the very least, was a flawless liar, because I had no idea what lay beneath the surface.

"So I finally left them, and ever since, we've kind of... wandered. There are lots of places people don't look... humans don't really pay attention, have you noticed that?"

A smirk and a nod from Rosalie, at which I rolled my eyes. Rosalie hated humans for their ignorance - I wondered what she and Sasha would talk about alone, given the chance.

"But the Volturi?" Esme interjected softly. "They didn't give you any trouble when you asked to leave?"

Sasha shook her head firmly, although from her mind I caught, for a millisecond, a picture of a small blonde girl with vicious-looking red eyes, along with a low, hissing, unfamiliar voice. _Jane wasn't kind to us about the whole thing, now was she, Sasha?_

There was something beyond her control inside her head... something that, perhaps, had manifested itself since the change. My family, we all had our demons, whether or not we wished to talk about them. That alone was reason enough for me to attempt to stay out of their heads, a privacy they greatly appreciated. Sasha's mind, on the other hand, was a new mystery... and it was fractured. I could almost visualize the clumsily drawn line - on either side existed completely different personalities. Sasha, her caution ripped to shreds with insecurity, and this alien inside her head, the one I assumed responsible for weakening her inner defenses.

Once again, I scolded myself on my earlier thoughts. I had lived for decades without giving her a second thought, aside from a few instances near the beginning. What right, now, after all this time, had I to marvel at her looks, her enticing scent, her charm? Even to attempt to delve into her mind, which was so open now, so clear, so _broken_... no, this was not right.

I sat up straighter, my mouth brought together in a harder line. I hardly heard her response to Esme's question, too absorbed in my own musings.

"Aro did want me as part of his 'collection', so to speak, but it was a choice he allowed me to make. I can only hope he was as kind to the others."

"Others?" Jasper inquired, his eyes pained, but from the sympathetic, if guarded, tone of voice, I gathered that, of my family members, he had bonded the most with her in this short time. He was newest to the struggle, and privy to the war she fought with herself - and perhaps another entity - every day. I knew the nature of her diet was through no real choice of her own, nor had it been my brother's. Absent was any sort of guide from her life; Elena was hardened from far too many years of cold-blooded killing, and I sensed just a little of Maria in her. So, while she had been a great friend and resource, she likely wouldn't have supported a change to vegetarianism.

That struck a chord in my mind, and I suddenly thought of a flaw in my half-formed plan to ask her... _beg her_... to stay. She wasn't like us, and perhaps would never want to be. How would my family ever truly accept her - or Elena - if their habits were so fundamentally different?

A sudden gasp from Alice brought me reeling back from my own doubts. She, too, had been silent, but only, I knew, to get a reading on how Sasha and Elena would affect our family, if at all.

"You're staying," Alice said softly, with a wide smile. Sasha tilted her head, and had she been human, she would have blinked in surprise. "Are we? I didn't... what makes you say this?"

I was fascinated by the familiar, if barely detectable, mannerisms she retained, and the slight Italian accent, borne of her mother, that sometimes seeped into her words. There were times when immortals slipped into their old habits, although humans couldn't pick us out from a crowd of living, breathing America teenagers unless they were going on our extraordinary beauty.

I wondered if Sasha would deduce Alice's clairvoyance as quickly as she'd figured out my talent. However, Alice was perfectly happy to explain herself to this girl, this ghost of my past who, Alice was sure, would become a wonderful part of our family.

"I can see the future," my sister grinned, nonchalant as always. "The three of us are going to be wonderful friends."

Sasha smiled warmly. "Then, I look forward to it." She glanced at her friend, whose face had fallen. Elena was entirely unsure, I noticed, about cohabiting with vegetarian vampires, nearly as much as she'd been earlier, with humans. Carlisle exchanged a look with his youngest daughter before speaking. "Sasha, Elena, we would love to have you here. Any friend of Edward's is welcome."

She turned to Elena, her tone placating, as if she'd already said no. "Wouldn't it be nice to stay here for just a little while? The Cullens have graciously invited us, and we aren't otherwise engaged."

Elena shrugged. "As long as they're alright with it. I'm sick of standing in the rain every night, anyway," she added with a grin. She wouldn't express her doubts in front of my family - she was raised far too polite for that.

Speaking of politeness, or lack thereof, I heard Emmett's thoughts in response to Elena's last comment - something along the lines of a wet t-shirt contest - and threw him a reproachful glare. He laughed at me inside his head. _Couldn't help it._

Esme turned to me. "Would you show Sasha and Elena to the guest room? I'm sure they'd like to get settled in, and then they can join us for game night."

I chuckled. "Trying to scare them away so soon, Mom?" Regardless, I rose from the chair and led them upstairs. There were two guest rooms; one was next to mine, and the other lay down the hall, across from Carlisle and Esme's. Although they were seldom occupied - only when Carlisle would, infrequently, have old friends over - and it was almost silly to call them "guest" rooms, they were fully furnished. Sasha chose the room closest to mine, commenting on its intriguing design, while Elena crossed to the other. Sasha met my eyes for a moment, a half-smile curving her lips, and then disappeared into her room, calling, "See you in a bit."

_So... we meet again._


End file.
